


His Giggly Bitch

by Sitting in Undersky (SittinginUndersky)



Category: Youtubers
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Orgasm Denial, Phone Sex, Reader-Insert, Vaginal Fingering, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 02:59:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13965906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SittinginUndersky/pseuds/Sitting%20in%20Undersky
Summary: Mark and you have fun playing games, until he gets a little frisky





	His Giggly Bitch

Giggling like a bitch, you switched props, and ran down to the basement, avoiding the gunfire coming from the other giggly bitch.

"Oh, c'mon now, we can talk this out!", he shouted into the mic.

You knew very well that talking it out led to you holding up a plant and running away while he shot at you, so you kept running, smiling all the way. 

You managed to escape from the 2-D gunfire, but there was still 2 minutes on the clock, and he was in the same room as you, checking every prop. 

Daringly, you ran out of the room, hoping he wouldn't see you. 20 seconds and a grenade later; he won.

You laughed it off, leaning back in your seat. You heard him laugh through your headphones too. Mark was always better at this anyway, so might as well have fun.

He wrapped up his gaming session while you sat back and drank some well deserved water. You knew he was finished when you heard his signature "Buh-Bye!"

You heard him sigh and whisper a few notes about editing, all as usual.

It went quiet for a minute. 

...

"Soooo, you wanna keep playing?"

You chuckled, and sighed a long sigh.

"I think my props have been hunted enough for one day, don't you think?"

He chuckled in response. "Yeah, I guess so, huh?"

...

"Hey, you know I like you right?", he blurted out at the speed of sound.

Everything went quiet. 

"Mark we've been dating for almost a year now..."

He didn't say anything but you could tell he was blushing. 

"Well, y-yeah, but I wanted to tell you that I love you."

He kept going on.

"You're amazing and funny and kind and beautiful and-"

"Mark.", you interupted. "Breathe."

"Right right, I know, I'm ranting. But you're just so amazing."

You raised an eyebrow. "I'm pretty much just a giggly bitch most of the time, though."

He laughed a little bit. "Yeah but I find it and you adorable!"

You blushed profusely at his words, but stayed quiet.

"Hey, I wanna try something with you, if that's alright.", he said after a while.

"What?", you asked.

"This." he said in a rather suductive tone.

He then moaned into his mic, very loudly.

Your eyes widened and you felt a tingle go up your spine the second it happened.

It went quiet again, and it ended with him laughing nervously, and saying "Sorry, I don't know why I did that!"

He tried to change topic quickly, but you were too wrapped up in how amazingly beautiful his voice was. You couldn't help but imagine him sounding like that when he had his hands around your hips.

"Can you do that again?", you said, feeling bold.

"And that's when I said- wait, what?"

He wasn't paying attention, how cute. You smiled and repeated yourself.

"I said, can you do that again?"

There was a breif pause before you heard his sweet suductive moan again.

You felt your lips tremble a little bit as you kept imagining him touching you all over.

"God, your voice is so hot."

There was a pause again before you started apologizing too. 

"Sorry, that was uncalled for.", you said quickly, now embarrassed by your boldness.

"No no, it's ok, I was just wondering if you, uh, wanted to maybe try something with me?"

"Like what?"

"Ok hear me out.", he said. 

"I'm gonna be honest with you. I don't wear any pants when I film, as you already know. But right now, I might not have any underwear on either."

You don't see where this is going, as oblivious as you are. "And?", you ask.

"Maybe you could do the same? Just for a little bit of fun?"

You blushed, and started stuttering at his proposal.

"I, I, I mean, sure? W-what do you mean by fun?"

You started to take off your pants, but got cut off when he said something.

"I just wanna hear you moan too."

You blushed as hard as ever, but kept going until all you had on was your shirt.

"Ok, my pants are off."

"And your panties?"

"T-theyre off too."

"Good girl.", he said in his sweet suductive voice. He really knew how to push you.

"I'm gonna start off slow, ok? Let's start together."

It clicked in your head, and you instantly knew what he meant. 

You reached down to where your pants should have been, but didn't start yet.

"On my count baby girl."

Baby girl? He's never called you that before, but it does kind of suit you, so you go with it.

"1. 2. 3. Go."

You start out slow, rubbing circles on your clit agonizingly slow. Nevertheless, you were still barely keeping it together. You wanted to moan so bad, but you were embarrassed. 

"Oh, god", Mark whispered into his mic, moaning just a little bit.

You responded in kind with a little moan of your own.

You heard his breath hitch, and as you sped up just a tiny bit, he said

"Please do that again."

Waiting a second to catch your breath you did the same thing again, but a little bit louder.

You kept running your fingers up and down your slit as both of you moaned for each other.

You plunged your fingers into your wet cunt, and moved them around slowly.

You were getting horny really fast; his voice was really turning you on.

"H-how many fingers are you using?", he whispered.

Your breath hitched as you rubbed your g-spot.

"Two."

Instantly he repsoned. "God that's hot."

You took a bit of initiative this time around.

"I'm gonna speed up, ok?", you said to him, cueing him to do the same.

"Oh sweetheart, I'm already ready to burst for you."

You weren't there yet, and you could tell he had a thing about cumming together, so you did the next best thing.

"No, we have to do it together, ok?"

He moaned into his mic again, very loudly.

"Oh, but I'm about to cum, please tell me you're close too"

"I'm almost there, but you have to wait for me."

Part of that was true. You wanted to cum together with him, but you weren't really close.

To help, you slid another finger into your soaked cunt, rubbing all three against your g-spot.

Then, balancing yourself on your chair, you used your other hand to rub your clit.

Instantly, you felt a wave of pleasure course through your body.

You moaned into your mic, and he really seemed to like like that, so you did it again.

A rapidly approaching orgasm was suddenly your main priority. 

"P-please, can I cum?", he asked, which felt like a demand with his deep voice.

"No, we have to go out together.", you demanded. Funny enough though, it sounded more like a moan as it left your mouth.

You could tell he was struggling to hold on, and boy was it a nice show for your ears. Every sensual moan sent a tingle up your spine, and every single one helped you get closer.

You kept curling your fingers to hit your g-spot, and it felt really good. You sped up on the fingers circling your clit, and got dangerously close to orgasm, it swelling up in your stomach faster than you could think.

"Ok, I'm ready.", you finally said.

"Oh thank God, I'm about ready to burst.", he moaned with his voice soft but deep and gravely, as usual.

"On my count, ok?"

"3. 2. 1."

You held out for one more second, tormenting yourself from denial, but mostly him from the same issue.

"Cum."

He moaned once more, long and deep.

You arched your back and let the orgasm take your over. It went from the pit of your stomach to the back of your spine, to your head, to your hands, where you started to shake.

You felt your chair get soaked as you cum all over it, but that didn't matter right now.

You heard him continue to moan out your name, and that kept you going, all the way up until both of you went quiet, supposedly exhausted.

You sighed, and spoke first. 

"That was amazing. YOU were amazing"

He giggled a bit, and spoke too.

"Glad I suggested it, then."

Sitting in a soaking wet chair with no pants on, you giggled along with him, and you just couldn't stop.

"Yeah, guess I'm still just a giggly little bitch, huh?"

"That's ok, just as long as you never stop being my giggly little bitch."


End file.
